Missing
by the-awkward-drarry-shipper
Summary: Harry has gone missing and Draco doesn't know what to do. He's slowly going mad and he's going to break soon. Can the aurors find Harry before it's too late? I suck at summaries. Sorry. SLASH. Harry/Draco
1. Part I

One week, four days, sixteen hours, three minutes, fifty-three seconds…

Fifty-four…

Fifty-five…

Fifty-six…

Fifty-seven…

Fifty-eight…

Fifty-nine…

Four minutes…

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

The seconds, the minutes, the hours, the _days _crawled by at a snail's pace and they still had not heard from or about Harry. Draco was going slowly—_very slowly_—mad. Was Harry okay? Was he safe? Was he hurt? Was he—

_No._

Draco shook his head to banish the awful thoughts from his mind.

Draco crawled into bed—_his and Harry's bed_—and burrowed under the covers. The bed felt wrong now. It was too cold without Harry's warmth; too empty and scary without Harry's arms around him to chase away the terrifying nightmare that was reality.

It was so empty, and yet so _suffocating._

Why did they have to take him away? Why did they have to take _his Harry_ away? Harry was Draco's warmth, his light, his rock, his anchor, his _sanity,_ and they _took him_.

Draco whimpered and curled in tighter around himself.

Why wouldn't they give his Harry back? Why would they do this?

"I want to know who 'they' are!"

Ronald Weasley was currently on a near rampage. Harry—his best friend, his _brother_—was missing and probably hurt or _worse_ and the Ministry wouldn't tell him who had taken Harry so that Ron could get him _back_? He was second Head Auror for Merlin's sake!

Give him one more reason, and Ron was going to _punch_ somebody.

"We're not entirely sure who—" Kingsley started.

"No, but you have an _idea_!" Ron said. "That means we have _something_! _Who is it_?"

"Ron," Kingsley said calmly. "We have this under control. You don't need to be here right now. We'll find Harry, don't you worry about that. What you need to do right now is go be with your family, with Hermione, with Draco—" Kingsley paused. "Where is Draco?"

Ron straightened, "He's with Hermione. She was afraid that he would do something rash."

"And she was right to think that," Kingsley nodded. "And she'll need help looking over Draco. He's obviously distraught. He needs friends right now."

"_Malfoy_ and I aren't exactly friends," Ron grumbled. "I only put up with him because Harry loves him."

"Well then go be there for _Hermione_," Kingsley stressed. "She's just as distraught about Harry's disappearance as you and Draco are. She needs you."

Ron glared at Kingsley for a minute before shaking his head, "No. Harry's my _brother_. I'm going to find him before I go home. _That's_ what Hermione needs me to do."

Kingsley closed his eyes and took a large, calming breath. "Fine," he said finally. "But you operate under _my_ rules."

"Okay," Ron agreed easily. "Now, _who took Harry?_"

"_Why'd you do it?"_

Draco frowned in his sleep and tossed his head to the side.

"_Why'd you do it, Draco?"_

"_Why'd you let them take me?"_

"_Why do you hate me?"_

"No," Draco whimpered, tossing his head to the other side.

"_Why don't you love me?"_

Draco's eyes flew open and he gasped, relief and horror shooting through him.

Harry was standing over him, his emerald eyes dull and lifeless, his beautiful face pulled down into a grimace of pain. His white tee shirt was stained with dirt and blood.

_Harry's _blood.

"Harry," Draco breathed, sitting up. "W-what happened to you?"

"_Why'd you do this to me, Draco?"_ Harry rasped. _"Don't you love me?"_

"Of course I love you!" Draco gasped, standing and reaching out toward Harry, who recoiled, as if Draco had struck him. Draco yanked his hand back, shocked. "W-why do you think I don't love you?"

"_You stabbed me,"_ Harry's voice was growing weak and wobbly from the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. _"You let them take me and then you stabbed me. I thought you loved me! You told me you loved me! You promised you wouldn't hurt me! You promised! You broke your promise!"_

"No!" Draco gasped, covering his ears with his hands. "I didn't stab you! I didn't stab you! I swear to God, I didn't stab you! I didn't break my promise! I didn't! I love you!"

"_You promised,"_ Harry whimpered, backing away. _"You promised. Draco! Draco!"_

"DRACO!"

"NO!"

Draco's eyes flew open and he sat straight up. Hermione was kneeling beside the couch, one hand on his shoulder, her eyes wide and panicked.

"It was just a nightmare, Draco," she whispered, reaching out to pull him into a hug. "It was just a nightmare."

Draco shrunk away from her hand. "Harry hates me," he whimpered. "He thinks I killed him. He thinks I broke my promise. I didn't break my promise! I didn't!"

"I know, Draco," Hermione whispered, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of the distressed boy. "I know you didn't. Harry knows you didn't, too. It was just a dream."

Draco's watery gaze met hers, "He hates me."

"No," Hermione shook her head, drawing the protesting boy into a hug. "No, Harry could never hate you. He loves you."

"Why did they take him, Hermione?" Draco whispered, his face pressed against her neck. "What did Harry do?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered, closing her eyes. "Harry did nothing. Whoever it is, they're just mean and jealous."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned tiredly against her.

When would it end?


	2. Part II

"They're ex-Death Eaters," Kingsley explained as they examined the old warehouse. "They were never taken to court after the war. They're obviously taking revenge on Harry for killing their master."

Ron wasn't listening. He already new the plan inside-out. He only cared about who was inside that warehouse.

_Harry._

Harry—his best friend, his _brother_—was in there somewhere. Who knew what state he was in? Was he hurt? _Worse_? Ron wasn't worried about that right now. He was more worried about getting his friend out _alive_.

God help the bastards that had taken Harry, 'cause Ron was going to _kill _them.

"Ready, Ron?" Kinglsey asked, setting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron nodded as determination settled over his features.

"Let's go."

Ron paced anxiously outside the hospital room doors. He shuddered as he remember what his best friend had looked like, chained to the warehouse wall as he had been when they found him.

Bruises. Cuts. Gashes. Welts.

_Blood_.

Ron shuddered again.

There had been _so much_ blood.

When the Death Eaters had caught wind of Harry's rescue, they had done their best to finish him off.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Ron jolted when he remembered the awful word being thrown at his friend multiple times. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the horrid memories away.

Why Harry? What did he ever do?

"Mr. Weasley?"

Ron spun. Harry's Healer—Jacob Hall, if Ron remembered correctly, but he didn't really care at the moment—stood in the doorway into Harry's room. He looked tired and worn, but _happy, _nonetheless.

That was good—right?

"Jacob," Ron almost sprinted to him. "Is he—is he okay?"

Jacob gave a tired smile, "Harry's pretty banged up, but—somehow—he didn't sustain any internal injuries. Pretty astounding, considering the beating he received. He will have quite a few scars, though from the S—" he caught a look at Ron's face and backtracked "—the, uh, the spell used on him. But, given time, he should be as good as new."

"Is he accepting visitors?" Ron was almost surprised to hear his voice shaking.

"He's still asleep," Jacob answered. "We gave him a mild sleeping potion to help him get some rest. Looked like the poor guy had barely gotten any sleep—which I don't blame him. But yeah, it'll be fine if you sit with him." He paused. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ron almost shook his head, but then thought of something. "Actually, can you owl my fiancé, Hermione Granger, and tell her where Harry is? She's with Harry's boyfriend, who's really torn up about it all. I didn't want to tell them where he was and get their hopes up, just in case… you know…"

Jacob smiled at him gently, "Of course I will. Now, go see your friend."

Ron smiled at him gratefully and stepped around him into Harry's room.

If you didn't know the events that had happened in the last week and a half, you would've thought there was a raid in St. Mungos with all the noise Draco was making as he searched frantically for his boyfriend.

"WHERE IS HE, DAMMIT?"

"Draco!" Hermione gasped when she finally caught up with him. She caught his arm and made him turn to look at her. "You need to calm down before you get us thrown out. Now, follow me. I know where he is."

Draco's bottom lip trembled, "What if he's—"

"Don't think like that," Hermione hushed. "Come on. Let's go find him."

Draco nodded and allowed Hermione to take his hand and lead him down another corridor. "Ron!" Hermione called once they took a right down yet another corridor. Weasley was standing outside on of the many doors with his arms crossed—almost as if he was guarding it.

Draco knew what that meant instantly.

_Harry._

He broke out in a sprint and then skidded to a stop in front of Ron. "How is he? Is he okay? How badly was he hurt? Is—"

"Malfoy," Weasley looked irritated as he raised a hand to stop Draco. "Calm down. Harry's going to be fine. We found him in time."

Draco nearly collapsed with relief.

"However."

Shit.

"Harry's pretty banged up. Broken ribs, cuts, bruises, etc… And he's going to be sore, so don't jump on him as soon as you get in there."

Draco swallowed and nodded.

"And he's still asleep, so don't wake him up. He'll need all the rest he can get."

Draco stepped around him into Harry's room.

Hermione turned to Ron and asked hesitantly, "What all happened, Ron?"

Ron closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, "They were ex-Death Eaters, and they were taking revenge on Harry for killing Voldemort. They didn't think we would catch them as soon as we did and had planned on killing Harry and sending his body back. But when they caught wind of Harry's rescue, they tried to finish him off… They—" he swallowed. "They cast the _Sectumsempra_ on him… Three times…"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"We got there in time, though, and were able to stop the bleeding. Jacob said he'll be fine, but… God, Hermione—he looks bad."

Hermione reached forward and hugged him.

When Harry woke up, he felt as if he had been _Cruicio_-ed multiple times. His head hurt, his throat was dry, it hurt to breathe, his arms and legs were sore, and his chest ached. What happened?

Oh… Yeah…

But where was he now? The last thing he remembered was Ron bursting in with Kingsley—

His eyes flew open. He examined the white-walled room and took note of the smell of healing herbs and potions.

St. Mungos.

Harry jumped when he felt movement over to his side. He looked over and grinned when he saw Draco asleep in the chair beside Harry's bed, with his head resting on the side of the bed and his hand clutching Harry's.

Harry's smile slipped off his face, however, when he saw the dark circles under Draco's eyes and the paleness of his skin. So he hadn't slept much.

Harry gently removed his hand from Draco's grasp and stroked Draco's blond hair. Draco stirred suddenly and opened his eyes, silver instantly meeting green.

"Harry?" Draco murmured, raising his head up. Harry's hand slipped from Draco's hair to his cheek and he stroked his cheek bone.

"Hi, Draco," Harry was surprised at the roughness of his voice.

Draco reached up so he could take Harry's hand off his face and tangle their fingers together. He pressed a delicate kill to the back of Harry's hand, "How do you feel?"

Harry grimaced.

Draco's eyes were bright as he cupped Harry's cheek gingerly. "I missed you," he whispered, his voice wavering.

Harry leaned into Draco's touch and squeezed his fingers, "I missed you, too."

"You were gone for almost_ two weeks_, Harry," Draco whispered. "I didn't know if you were okay, if you were hurt, if you were—" he broke off on a strangled sob and let go of Harry so he could cover his face with his hands. Harry's heart shattered when he saw that Draco was trembling violently in his effort to keep his sobs in. "I-I had n-nightmares. They—"

"Were only nightmares," Harry cut in softly, reaching up and grabbing Draco's wrist to try and tug his hands away from his face. When Draco didn't budge, Harry whispered, "Let me see your eyes."

Draco slowly removed his hands from his face and Harry reached up to thumb away the tears that had slipped down Draco's cheeks. "It's okay, Draco," Harry whispered, keeping his face cradled in his hands. "Everything's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"Except you're not, Harry," Draco's voice wobbled dangerously and Harry stroked his cheekbones soothingly. "You're in a _hospital bed_, Harry. You're covered in bandages, and you're in pain, and you're so obviously _not_ okay. I—"

"Hey," Harry gently pulled Draco down for a chaste but sweet kiss. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere again, okay?"

Draco nodded shakily.

"Good," Harry smiled and pecked him on the lips again. "Now, come lay with me."

Draco gave a watery chuckle and climbed onto the bed beside Harry. He slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry gently—so as to not aggravate his wounds—maneuvered himself so that his head was on Draco's chest. Draco rubbed Harry's arm and kissed his temple. "Do you hurt right now?"

"I'm a bit sore," Harry answered as he grabbed Draco's free hand and twined their fingers together. "But I'm—" he yawned. "—I'm fine."

Draco chuckled fondly and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry nodded sleepily and snuggled closer to the warmth that Draco radiated. His breathing soon evened out, letting Draco know that the other boy was finally asleep.

"Hey," Weasley was standing at the door, arms crossed. "How is he?"

"Sore," Draco answered. "He's asleep right now."

Weasley nodded and seemed to hesitate for a moment before asking softly, "How are you?"

Draco stared at him for a moment, "… I'm fine."

And he was. He had his Harry back.


	3. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I decided to write a short (very short) epilogue to this story. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

"I can walk, you know."

"Hush."

"No."

Draco gave an exasperated huff and lifted Harry off the hospital bed, "Harry, you can barely stand, you're not walking. You're lucky_ I'm_ letting you leave the hospital this early."

"You're babying me."

"Get used to it."

Harry huffed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck to help balance himself. "Well, at least don't bang my head against the floo entrance this time."

"I didn't mean to last time!"

"Still did it."

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Harry."

"It's what I do best, Draco. Get used to it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Got used to it a long time ago. Throw some floo powder in, will you?"

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder out of the jar on top of the fireplace and threw it onto the fire. Draco quickly stepped inside—taking extra care not to hit Harry's head—and yelled, "MALFOY MANOR!"

When they finally stopped spinning, Draco gracefully stepped out of the floo and sat a dizzy Harry on the couch. "See?" Draco said smugly as he sat down beside Harry and gently pulled him closer. "Aren't you glad I carried you?"

"Hush," Harry murmured as he burrowed himself into Draco's chest. "Are the Weasleys coming over today?"

Draco shook his head, "I told them to wait until tomorrow to give you time to settle back into routine."

Harry nodded gratefully, closed his eyes, and yawned. Draco grinned and kissed the top of Harry's head, "Tired, love?"

"A bit," Harry mumbled.

"Well, come on, then," Draco slid his arms under Harry and lifted him up, gently cradling him to his chest. Draco carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Let's put on some clean bandages and then we can go to bed."

Harry nodded and Draco helped him tug his shirt over his head. Draco then went into their shared bathroom and grabbed the new bandages. When he walked into their bedroom, he saw that Harry was trying to unwrap the bandages covering his torso himself, and obviously having trouble.

"Let me help you, love," Draco smiled as he gently unwrapped the bandages from Harry's torso. What he saw made his eyes fill with tears and his stomach do flip flops. "Harry," he whispered.

Harry noticed his boyfriend's distress and quickly soothed, "They're not as bad as they look."

Draco was quiet as he reached forward and ghosted his fingertips over the gashes that marred Harry's torso. Draco was so quiet for so long, in fact that Harry started to get worried.

"Draco?" he murmured tentatively.

"Did they use the _Sectumsempra_ on you?" Draco asked without looking up.

Harry was quiet.

"Oh, God," Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

"Draco," Harry took Draco's hands in his and laced their together. "Draco look at me."

After a moment's hesitation, Draco raised his head and his watery grey orbs met Harry's bright green ones. Harry rubbed his thumbs soothingly over Draco's knuckles.

"I'll kill them," Draco whispered, letting go of Harry's hands so that he could cup Harry's face gently.

Harry's hands came up to rest over Draco's as he whispered, "No."

"They hurt you."

"I know," Harry pressed their foreheads together. "And they're in Azkaban now. They got their punishment."

"They deserve the Dementor's kiss," Draco hissed. His eyes had gone dark, and he didn't look any less threatening by the wetness in them. "They deserve to be _killed_."

"Maybe," Harry murmured. "But my point is that I'm _here_, I'm _alive_, and _everything's going to be okay_."

Draco swallowed and let go of Harry's face. "Let's finish rewrapping your wounds, then we'll go to bed," he said, his voice rough.

"You don't have to go to sleep with me if you don't want," Harry murmured, watching his boyfriend carefully as he rewrapped his wounds. "It's only two in the afternoon."

Draco gave him a dry smile, "It's fine, Harry."

Harry sighed.

Draco finished wrapping Harry's torso and helped him slip on some comfortable clothes before crawling under the covers with Harry. Harry looked up at Draco as he situated himself against Draco's chest. "I love you," he murmured.

Draco grinned and pressed their lips together briefly before whispering, "I love you, too."


End file.
